De pastel y regalos
by gelbbie
Summary: :Kpop: B.A.P Yongguk/Himchan. Yongguk quiere terminar de abrir todos su regalos solo con Himchan. (Fluff, romance. K )


**Ti**tulo: De pastel y regalos  
**P**areja: Yongguk/Himchan  
**R**ating: K+  
**G**eneros: Romance, fluff, slash, más fluff e intento de humor.  
**S**ummary: Yongguk quiere terminar de abrir todos su regalos con Himchan.

-o-

El timbre tuvo que sonar un par de veces para que Yongguk despertara totalmente, soltando un solemne gruñido. Abrió sus ojos todavía cansados para ver que, contrario a lo que pensaba (_¿quien molesta a estas horas de la madrugada?_) era más de media tarde; pasadas la cuatro, para ser precisos.

Ante la nueva información, se sentó en su cama con una rapidez que ni él mismo conocía. ¿De verdad había dormido tanto? ¿cómo es que nadie lo despertó? (ignorando aquel individuo fuera de su puerta, claramente).  
Recordando a la persona aún afuera, estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezó, rascando levemente su cabello. Entonces, sonrió. Recordó porqué había dormido tanto y nadie lo había despertado. Negó levemente su cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios al imaginarse a sus hermanos caminando de puntitas por la casa para no despertarlo.

"Les debo una, supongo", murmuró y se levantó para poder ir a atender la puerta. Escuchó el timbre una vez más cuando estaba arreglando su cabello en el espejo del baño y se apresuró aún más. Si era quien pensaba, no estaría contento de dejarlo esperar. Hizo un par de gárgaras al no tener tiempo de lavarse los dientes y corrió a la puerta antes que terminara de sonar otro timbre.

Abrió la puerta y sonrió verdaderamente feliz ante la expresión molesta de Himchan, quien, aún después de que le habían abierto la puerta, su dedo se mantenía en el timbre, sin importarle que probablemente lo averiaría de tanto tiempo habiéndolo presionado.

"Himchan", soltó el mayor, tomando la muñeca de la mano que aún presionaba el botón para que se detuviera El otro lo hizo pero aun así no quitó su cara de molestia, ni tampoco se preocupó de que la mano de Yongguk sujetara la suya.

"Vengo a verte y me dejas esperando en la puerta por más de diez minutos", se quejó el otro, mirando la blanca puerta del departamento de la familia de Yongguk. El último sonrió ampliamente (aunque debería mostrarse arrepentido) y con la mano que tenía sobre la de Himchan, lo atrajo para que entrara al lugar.

"Lo siento, lo siento", murmuró cuando el otro ya estaba adentro y cerró la puerta, volviéndose para pasar sus brazos por debajo de los otros más delgados y recargando su mentón en el hombro ligeramente más bajo "sobre-dormí un poco; acabo de despertar."

Escuchó como Himchan soltó una risa y sus hombros se movieron por tal acción, y Yongguk no supo porqué sonrió. Las otras manos descansaron en su espalda baja, subiendo y bajando en un ritmo calmado, dando una caricia. "Eso explica tu cara."

Yongguk se separó un poco, solo lo suficiente para que sus manos reposaran en las caderas del otro y que sus pechos no se tocaran por apenas un par de centímetros. Inclinó su rostro hacia adelante para que sus labios tocaran los otros más finos y cálidos. Himchan giró un poco el rostro para que la posición fuese más cómoda y dio suaves roces a penas, sintiendo como Yongguk se apoderaba rápidamente de su labio inferior y lo besaba tranquilamente.

"Ven, aún queda pastel en la cocina", susurró el mayor cuando formaron distancia, tomándolo de la mano le apresuró a la habitación mencionada.

"Yongguk, espera, mis zapatos-"

Yongguk se rió al recordar eso y le apuró todavía más.

Mientras que Himchan se agachaba para quitarse sus zapatillas, él tomó la oportunidad para observarlo mejor. Se sintió extraño estando él en un simple pantalón gris y una playera sin mangas en comparación con los jeans claros del otro y su camisa morada oscuro con toques blancos. Sonrió aun más cuando ya descalzo, mostró sus calcetines de un tono rosa bebé.

"Lindos", se burló. Himchan le hizo una mueca y alzó el rostro, como quien no tiene vergüenza.

"Solo un hombre de verdad usa rosado, Yongguk", ironizó y pasó de él para tomarle ventaja hacia la cocina (no era como que Himchan no supiera donde estaba). Yongguk no se quejó cuando pudo mirar sin disimulo los bien formados glúteos del menor, y sonrió aún más cuando el otro se volteó levemente para comprobar que efectivamente le estaba mirando; devolviendo la mirada con falso enojo. El mayor llegó a su lado de inmediato, pasando un brazo por su cintura para apaciguar tal 'enojo'.

Himchan encontró asiento en un estante frente del refrigerador (donde Yongguk le indicó que se sentara), mientras que el dueño buscaba el resto de pastel que había quedado, sirviéndolo posteriormente en un plato y llevando solo un tenedor con él.

Entregó todo a Himchan y él se ubico entre las rodillas del otro, disfrutando estar frente a frente mientras habia comida entre ellos.

Himchan probó un bocado y sonrió de la forma que sus ojos se hacían más chiquitos. A la opinión de Yongguk, la cosa más adorable del mundo.

"Está muy bueno, ¿es hecho o...?" inquirió el menor, tomando otro bocado.

"No nos tengas tantas esperanzas, cariño, sabes que vivimos de ramen instantáneo", bromeó Yongguk mirando el collar que Himchan siempre traía al rededor de su cuello, para después mirarlo a los ojos ", pero hyung lo escogió".

Himchan sonrió aún masticando y asintió con la cabeza. Yongguk se acercó un poco para intentar robar pastel directamente de los labios, pero Himchan me movió levemente "oye, estoy comiendo."

El mayor rió un poco y besó la mejilla del otro para volver a como estaba.

"Di 'ah'", le dijo el menor y Yongguk lo hizo, imposibilitado de no seguir ordenes. Himchan le dio un bocado del pastel y así comieron hasta que no quedó más.

-o-

"Aún tengo regalos que me faltan por abrir", comentó Yongguk, palpando las rodillas del otro ", ¿me ayudas?"

Himchan tenía su cabeza afirmada en la pared, sin haberse movido de su posición sentada en el estante con sus manos sobre el mismo y espalda inclinada hacia atrás, casi acostado en el mueble. Al escuchar a Yongguk no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado y mirarlo con ojos entre-cerrados "es eso, ¿o es excusa para llevarme a tu cuarto?"

Yongguk soltó una risa corta, claramente fingida. "Solo ven, ¿quieres?", le dijo tomando su mano y atrayendolo a él, aprovechando la superficie semi-resbalosa, hasta que Yongguk quedó entre los muslos del menor. Himchan sonrió y afirmó sus brazos sobre los hombros del otro, sin acercar su rostro al otro, solo estando ahí queriendo provocar.

Y, por supuesto, lo provocó.

Los brazos del menor pronto estuvieron al rededor de su cuello y una de sus pantorrillas tocando la ajena, mientras que Yongguk tomaba el control del beso que se volvió acalorado dentro del abrazo. Las manos de Yongguk, inquietas, encontraron el termino de la camisa ajena y comenzaron a subir por la piel casi como si fuera inconsciente.

"Hmm- Yongguk-", murmuró el menor, intentando apartar al otro "estamos en medio de la cocina, ¿qué estas haciendo?"

El mayor se apartó y soltó aire por la boca, mirando a Himchan a los ojos. Notó el rubor en sus mejillas, y supo que no era que no quisiera. Era que no estaban en el lugar.

"Lo siento", susurró Yongguk, acercándose nuevamente, pero esta vez sin dobles intenciones. Se apoyó en el estante, ambas manos a los lados de la cadera del otro y una suave sonrisa en los labios ", te extrañé"

Himchan hizo un extraño sonido con la garganta y llevó sus manos a ambos lados del cuello del otro, "pero si no estuve por solo cuatro días".

Yongguk resistió las ganas de decir algo cursi, así que solo besó levemente los labios de Himchan y lo bajó del estante para llevarlo a su cuarto.

-o-

Ahí, Himchan comprobó que Yongguk no mentía con respecto a que tenía aún regalos por abrir.

A penas entró en la habitación, se dejó caer en la cama desecha. Su cabeza se afirmó en la almohada que Yongguk había estado usando antes, así que Himchan sonrió cuando el olor del mayor llegó a su nariz. Se volteó levemente para abrazar la almohada y ocultar su rostro en la misma con una suave sonrisa de satisfacción; todo esto bajo la mirada atenta del dueño de la habitación.

Yongguk suspiró levemente sin dejar de sonreír. Honestamente, él encontraba adorable las acciones del chico, así que no tenían ninguna intención de detenerlas a menos que sea estrictamente necesario.

"Hazme espacio", alegó Yongguk sentándose en el lado más próximo a la puerta, afirmando su espalda en la pared con algunos presentes en sus brazos.

Himchan se vio obligado a levantarse de su cómoda posición y semi-gateó hasta el lado de Yongguk sin haber soltado la almohada, posteriormente dejándola en su regazo.

El mayor tomó un regalo y comenzó a abrirlo ante la mirada atenta del otro, quien parecía más interesado de lo que él había pensado en el asunto. Trató de abrir el empaque sin romperlo, pero al final terminó rasgándolo, para desvelar, por fin, una caja de un color azul-grisáceo con un logo en dorado en su tapa.

"Uuh", exclamó Himchan ", tienes una caja" comentó en broma, sabiendo exactamente qué era el regalo.

"¿Celoso?", inquirió el otro cuando abrió la tapa para poder observar el diseño del reloj. Escuchó que el menor murmuró un '_lindo_' a su lado y asintió sin poder estar más de acuerdo. "A puesto a que este es del abuelo".

"Se ve como algo que te regalaría", explicó Himchan, tomando el papel de regalo, separandolo del resto de los regalos. Miró luego al otro y le sonrió, "pontelo".

El mayor negó con la cabeza y lo devolvió a su caja. "Lo usaré cuando vaya a algo especial".

Himchan suspiró y asintió con la cabeza sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto.

"Veamos el siguiente", dijo al momento de tomar un presente ligeramente más grande que el anterior y de un color verde fuerte. "Oh, este es de Daehyun".

Escuchó como Himchan hacía un sonido de molestia, pero lo ignoró. Terminó por sacar el envoltorio sin mayores dificultades y sonrió al ver una billetera gris con toques rojos y negros, ante la cual Yongguk asintió como si la estuviera aprobando.

"Tiene buen gusto", murmuró procediendo a sacarla de la bolsita protectora y ver su interior. Lo que hizo abrir sus ojos en sorpresa no fue la gran cantidad de bolsillos, sino, que había dinero en su interior. "Vaya, que ostentación de fortuna".

Himchan se atoró con su propia saliva al observar a lo que se refería el otro. "Cuéntalo".

Yongguk negó con una sonrisa "no necesito contarlo para saber en qué quiero gastarlo", explicó, mirándolo al menor a los ojos, "debe haber suficiente para que tú y yo salgamos".

Las mejillas de Himchan se sonrojaron ante eso y, junto con tal reacción, frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada. Escuchó la leve risa de Yongguk pero decidió ignorarla. "Si vas a gastar, hazlo en algo que tú quieras".

Casi se maldijo internamente al decir eso cuando Yongguk le respondió "lo sé, y yo te quiero a tí" y se inclinó para darle un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios, "a sí que saldremos, ¿bien?", inquirió luego.

Himchan no contestó solo porque tenía la garganta seca y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente.

"Oh, y no es lo único que hay acá", comentó Yongguk riendo suavemente, cuando Himchan miró con curiosidad lo que sacaba de la billetera. Himchan no supo cómo reaccionar.

Un condón.

Aparentemente, Yongguk si supo cómo reaccionar y se carcajeó por un par de segundos por la expresión de Himchan, para luego dejar la billetera en su regazo y comenzar a abrir el envoltorio del preservativo.

El menor decidió que mejor se entretenía con otra cosa para no estar tan incómodo por el sorpresivo contenido, así que tomó la billetera y empezó a examinarla. El sonrojo de sus mejillas no desaparecía, por mucho que intentara ignorarlo. Si bien él y Yongguk ya habían tenido relaciones, eso no quería decir que se sintiera cómodo con los temas referidos al sexo, después de todo él aún pensaba que era joven e inocente... en algún sentido; así que le perturbaba que el amigo (_mejoramigo_) de Yongguk le regalase eso para su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Lo mejor era ignorarlo y cambiar de tema.

Y justo cuando se volteó para hablar de _loquesea _con Yongguk, a Himchan casi le da un _tic_al ver lo que el otro hacía. Porque, si, Yongguk estaba inflando el condón como si fuese un globo de cumpleaños.

"¿Qué estas-?" trató Himchan, pero su pregunta murió ahí, cuando el mayor anudó el borde y golpeó levemente una mejilla de Himchan con el _globo_. Tuvo que hacerlo un par de veces para que el menor reaccionara. "¡No me pongas esa cosa en la cara!", le gritó, apartándolo con una mano.

Obviamente Yongguk no entendió la incomodidad de Himchan y solo se largó a reír.

El otro muchacho, por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y miró avergonzado la almohada en sus piernas, esperando a que el mayor se calmara.

"¿Dónde debería ponerlo, entonces?" preguntó Yongguk, llevando la punta del globo hasta el estómago de Himchan, picando para que el menor se diera cuenta a lo que se refería.

Bastó con que Himchan le mirara con los ojos entre-cerrados, para que Yongguk se congelara en su lugar y con ambas manos lo reventara suspirando ante su diversión arruinada. "De todas formas", comenzó Himchan, "¿por qué Daehyun te regalaría esas cosas? ¿qué cree que estas haciendo?" murmuró.

Yongguk sonrió levemente y alzó los hombros en un movimiento rápido; un gesto para dejar en claro que no sabía. "Ni idea porqué me los regala, supongo que el dinero también será para eso", comentó tomando la billetera de vuelta y cerrándola para dejarla a un lado ", tal vez, piensa que aún soy virgen o algo".

Ante eso, Himchan lamió sus labios y afirmó su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, tomando su mano.

Yongguk sonrió y envolvió la mano ajena con ambas suyas. "Sabes que hay que mantener la apariencias", le susurró inclinando un poco la cabeza hasta que su mejilla hiciera contacto con el cabello de Himchan. "Es lindo que te pongas posesivo", comentó.

El menor suspiró, y se acomodó mejor, cerrando sus ojos para respirar el momento. Espero un poco ante de decir: "les voy a decir a ellos cuando sea mayor de edad". A penas terminó de hablar, se relajó bajo la caricia que recibía una de sus manos ", mi hermana ya sabe y Jonguppie también, solo faltan mis papás".

Yongguk asintió.

"Si me echan de casa, sabes que vendré aquí, ¿no?", dijo Himchan en lo que él intentó pareciese una broma, pero el otro sabía que iba más que en serio, así que se separó para dar un corto beso en la cien del menor.

"No creo que sea así", murmuró luego, intentando darle alientos ", tu madre es comprensiva y quizá convenza a tu papá junto con tu hermana..."

Himchan hizo un sonido con la garganta, como un quejido. "¿Dices eso porque lo crees, o porque no me quieres aquí?", soltó queriendo alivianar el tema.

Yongguk negó con la cabeza, ya separándose por completo del otro con una notoria sonrisa. "Eres imposible, ¿cómo puedes dudar que yo te recibiría con los brazos abierto?"

El otro negó con la cabeza, imitando al mayor, y se puso de rodillas para acercarse a Yongguk sentándose en el regazo del mismo, habiendo olvidado la almohada en su lugar.

No fue necesario que dijera nada para tener los labios del otro sobre los suyos, y el par de manos que quería sobre si; una en su espalda y la otra en su muslo interior, haciéndole soltar leves suspiros.

Yongguk se separó para empujar levemente a Himchan hasta que quedó recostado boca arriba en sus propias sábanas. El menor sin duda encontraba la situación más que excitante; amaba estar en la cama de Yongguk mientras el mismo estaba sobre él, se sentía rodeado por toda su esencia, entre el olor de las sábanas y el calor del tacto de cuerpo a cuerpo no tardó en sentirse a gusto cuando todas sus ropas fueron tiradas al piso, cerca de los envoltorios de los regalos.

Tampoco le importó que Yongguk le demostrara qué tan _contento_ estaba con la idea de que él se fuera a quedar a su casa si es que sus padres lo echaban, susurrándole que de hecho seria una _gran idea_ porque así podría tenerlo más seguido para que el menor se relajara ante la intromisión. Himchan no duró mucho sin empezar a dar leves gemidos ante el calor y los suaves besos que Yongguk repartió en su cuello.

La tarde se pasó rápido. De hecho, el tiempo siempre pasaba rápido con Yongguk, Himchan pensó.

-o-

"Aún no olvido que no me diste regalo", dijo Yongguk, acostado boca arriba en su cama. Su rostro estaba algo sonrojado y no traía nada de ropa encima, a diferencia de Himchan a su lado que ya se había cubierto con una camisa ajena y su ropa interior.

Himchan rió levemente ante el comentario, sonando, más bien, como una risa sarcástica.

Al escuchar el efecto de su comentario, Yongguk siguió con el tema. "Nada te costaba traerme algo de tu viaje."

"¿Qué puedes querer tú de la casa de mi abuela?", preguntó levantando su rostro que antes estaba casi enterrado en la almohada de antes. "Lo único fascinante es la arena para gatos... Y, si te tengo regalo".

El mayor lo miró sorprendido, realmente no esperaba nada del otro chico a pesar de sus palabras. "¿En serio?", preguntó curioso.

Himchan se incorporó hasta quedar sentado en la cama, en posición de indio frente a Yongguk. "Por supuesto, ¿tan malo me crees?", inquirió una actitud inocente y Yongguk le dio una mirada que el menor le hizo querer no haber preguntado eso ", ya, siéntate para que pueda dártelo".

El aludido hizo caso y se sentó, quedando ambos frente a frente. Himchan le dio una linda sonrisa y llevó sus manos a su nuca, y eso fue suficiente para que Yongguk entendiera, haciendo que alzara sus cejas en sorpresa.

Himchan le mostró su presente y se lo entregó en las manos. "Toma", soltó y el mayor cerró la mano en acto de reflejo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

El collar no era nada muy especial en sí; su cadena era fina y de un tono plateado más bien gastado por el paso del tiempo y como dije: una pequeña "H" siendo la inicial de su dueño (¿o ex-dueño?).

"Sé que sabes el valor sentimental que tiene" dijo el menor, observando el collar y hablando con seguridad ", así que, cuidalo y-"

"No puedo aceptarlo", murmuró Yongguk con voz suave, sin querer ir muy en contra, más bien lo decía por si Himchan quería arrepentirse. Y, para su satisfacción, el menor negó con la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Si, si puedes, Bang Yongguk", le dijo y tomó el collar para ponerlo al rededor del ancho cuello del nombrado. Cuando ajustó el colgante, aprovechó la cercanía y besó suavemente los labios del otro, para dejar una sonrisa en ambos al separarse. "Más te vale que lo cuides, y si lo pierdes no quiero ni saberlo", acotó, medio en broma-medio en serio.

Yongguk se rió levemente. "Lo cuidaré mucho, porque es el primer regalo que me haces", le susurró acariciando delicadamente las mejillas del menor, tomando aire para poder decir lo que quería. Y, justo cuando el mayor reunió el valor para decir lo que sentía, la puerta de su departamento se abrió, junto con un grito cansado del hermano de Yongguk.

Himchan le hizo una seña para que se vistiera mientras el se ponía de pie y sus pantalones.

Yongguk suspiró amargamente mientras Himchan salía de la habitación para saludar a su hermano y así darle tiempo para vestirse. Realmente pensó que era el momento para decirle lo que sentía.

Escuchó a su hermano preguntarle a Himchan sobre una marca en su cuello y Yongguk sonrió, terminando se ponerse su playera y abrochar sus pantalones. Salió de la habitación, pasando una mano por su cabello para unirse a la conversación.

De todas formas, era cosa de tiempo para que se supiera y estaba seguro que en otra oportunidad podrá decirle lo que tanto quería decirle a Himchan. Después de todo un _teamo_no debe tomarse a la ligera.

-o-


End file.
